


Big dreams

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For their happy family.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Big dreams

Our tale begins in Percy and Oliver Weasley's house. They're discussing their son Lucas who is about to begin Hogwarts.

Percy said, "Our Lucas will definitely be a high-achiever."

Oliver smirked. "Just like his daddy, you mean?"

Percy laughed. "I used to be like that, Olly. Not any more."

Oliver replied, "I know, you chose to give up your big dreams for some big shot Quidditch player."

Percy snorted. "I never gave up anything for you, things just changed after the war."

Oliver responded, "They certainly did, Perce. You went from wanting to become the next Minister for Magic to being perfectly happy with any job you could get."

Percy smiled. "Look where that attitude landed me though. Living a peaceful life with my darling husband who just so happens to be the best professional Quidditch player in the entire wizarding world and our wonderful son who is on the verge of starting out as a wizard."

Oliver grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
